A Change of Heart
by jellybeenbabe95
Summary: Brooke was always insecure and jealous about Lucas's relationship with Peyton. Now she has something to be jealous about ; Rated M for later chapters. *DISCLAIMER* I don't own anything! All credit of characters go to Mark Schwan and the producers of One Tree Hill :D
1. The Break Up

"Lucas! Please don't go!" Brooke begged as Lucas walked towards Peyton's car. It was the final straw and Lucas had had enough. Brooke had pushed Lucas over the edge with her jealous antics about his friendship with Peyton. Well if she was going to be so jealous all the time then it was time for Lucas to give Brooke what she was feeling their entire relationship.

Brooke Davis was 21 years old, a successful clothing designer and in a loving relationship with Lucas Scott, famous author of "An Unkindness of Ravens", a New York Times bestseller. They had been dating since high school and Brooke was always insecure when it came to Lucas's friendship with Peyton, her best friend.

"Hey baby, are you okay?" Peyton asked as Lucas got into the car. He looked at her with her beautiful long red wavy hair and honey coloured eyes.

"It is now that I am with you." Lucas replied as he took one long, sly look back at Brooke then turned and grabbed Peyton's face just like he did with Brooke and kissed her passionately so that Brooke could see that their relationship was over.

Peyton and Lucas had been having an affair behind Brooke's back since prom and even though Lucas knew that he loved Brooke, he was always drawn to Peyton as if they were meant to be together. Lucas had feelings for Peyton that he didn't have for Brooke.

"What happened this time? You called me in a panic; did she do something that bad?" Peyton asked trying to get Lucas to open up to her.

**FLASHBACK TO THE FIGHT**

_"You always call Peyton or you text Peyton. Are you not in love with me at all?" Brooke asked with tears streaming down her face._

_ "Damn it Brooke, you've always been so damn jealous about my friendship with Peyton. You know you have always been so insecure since high school. I can't handle it anymore! I'm done Brooke Penelope Davis and this time it's for good." Lucas screamed in reply to Brooke_

_ "So what, you're just gonna run off to Peyton like you always do?" Brooke screamed_

_ "That's exactly what I'm doing!" Lucas yelled back as he heard Peyton's car drive up_

**END FLASHBACK**

"She is always so jealous of my relationship with you and now she is going to have something to be jealous about, say you'll be my girlfriend?" Lucas asked

"Luke, you know that has been the only thing I've wanted to hear for the longest time. Of course I'll be your girlfriend" Peyton answered with a huge smile. She leaned over and kissed Lucas long and hard.

"Let's go back to your place, babe, I need somewhere to sleep." Lucas suggested.


	2. The Sleepover

When Lucas and Peyton arrived at Peyton's after getting all his things from Brooke's place, they hurried up to their new bedroom and unpacked all his things. After several hours of deciding where to put everything, they were cuddling on the bed.

"You know something babe? This is exactly what being with someone should feel like. You should just be able to lay there and not have to say anything." Lucas said looking into Peyton's honey colored eyes once more before kissing her neck and down her back.

"We should really get to sleep babe, it's been a long day…" Peyton said between her lips silently even though she didn't believe it.

"We should, but we're not going to." Lucas replied as he climbed on top of her

Slowly, Lucas lifted Peyton's top over her head to reveal her white and purple polka dot bra. Peyton arched her back and Lucas unhinged her bra and slid it off, throwing it onto the floor. As he kissed her neck and down her chest, Peyton lifted Lucas's shirt, revealing his toned body, nice and tanned.

"Do you have anything?" Peyton asked

"No, do you?" Lucas replied

"No, it's okay though, I'm on the pill." Peyton replied

"Are you sure? I'm only gonna do it if you're okay with it." Lucas cautioned

"Yes I'm sure baby." Peyton replied convincingly

As Lucas kissed down Peyton's chest, his hands ventured to her grey skinny jeans and played with the zipper. He slowly undid her pants and pulled them down along with her panties. She was so wet and tight that he could get only two fingers inside of her. Peyton arched her back and reached down her body to undo his pants where she could feel his throbbing penis through the fabric of his jeans. She undid his pants and he popped out. He was so hard and she was so wet.

"Are you ready baby?" Lucas asked as he positioned himself between her.

"I am but go slow" Peyton replied.

As Lucas entered her, she moaned and grabbed fistfuls of her orange bed sheets. Lucas thrusted in and out slowly at first but then gaining speed. He promised himself he would be gentle with her, gentler then he was with Brooke. Peyton grew tight around Lucas and arched her back, an orgasm running through her body. Lucas orgasimed and blew his load inside Peyton. When he finished he balanced himself on his arms and kissed Peyton. They both looked like angels had come down from heaven.

"How was that for you baby?" Lucas asked Peyton as he rolled off of her and lay beside her with his arms around her waist.

"That was amazing baby" Peyton replied and with that they fell into a blissful sleep awaiting the next day.


	3. Confrontation

The next morning Peyton woke feeling happy. Her legs throbbed but she didn't care. She finally got what she wanted out of Lucas and there was nothing that little Miss Brooke Penelope Davis could do about. Lucas was hers and she liked that, she looked over at her bed, at Lucas sleeping so peacefully and smiled. She realized at that moment that she had won. All those stupid fights with Brooke over her feelings for Lucas finally paid off. She won. She went into the bathroom expecting that her period would come but it didn't, Peyton just shrugged it off and went back to bed with Lucas. She lay on the bed and played with her hair.

"Good morning girlfriend. How did you sleep?" Lucas asked as he woke up and turned to face his new beauty.

"Good morning to you to. I slept well, you get really warm when you sleep you know." Peyton replied.

"I know. I guess we need to get ready to go to work." Lucas answered and asked all at once.

"I guess so." Peyton said as she bent down to kiss him.

Peyton got off the bed and walked into her closet to get dressed for work. While getting dressed her phone vibrated.

"You may have won the guy but you will never fully have him. He is always going to be a part of me." It was a text message from Brooke. What did she mean by "_he is always going to be a part of me"? _Oh my god, Brooke Davis was pregnant with Lucas's baby.

"Everything okay in there, Peyton?" Lucas asked from the bed

"Brooke just texted me… I think she's pregnant." Peyton replied

Everything in her world was shattered. What is she going to do if Brooke was pregnant with Lucas's baby? She finished getting dressed, went into the bathroom, straightened her hair and gave Lucas a kiss as she walked out of her bedroom. When she got into the car, she didn't know what to do. She started the car and drove off to her record studio _Red Bedroom Records, _as she drove to the studio her mind kept flickering to the message she got from Brooke. What was she going to do? Meanwhile back at the house Lucas was working on another book when Brooke texted him.

"We need to talk… Don't tell Peyton."Brooke had texted him. Lucas didn't really know how to respond because he was still upset about how she didn't ever trust him.

"I have nothing to say to you right now. Don't tell me not to tell Peyton, she's my girlfriend!" Lucas replied

As he waited for Brooke to text back, he thought back to what Peyton said this morning. How could Brooke be pregnant? They always used protection and Brooke was on the birth control patch. How could this have happened? Suddenly Lucas's phone vibrated.

"Luke, I'm pregnant. 6 weeks. I'm scared." Brooke had texted.

Lucas almost threw his phone at the wall. How was he going to tell Peyton that he was going to be having a kid? This was going to ruin their relationship.

It was 7:55 pm, Peyton would be home in five minutes and Lucas was still thinking of ways to break the news to her. He was so sure that they had used protection. He didn't want to have a baby, he wanted to stay with Peyton but there was nothing he could do. The deed had already been done. At 8:00, Peyton walked in the door, looking tired and broken. Lucas got up from the couch and grabbed the woman that he loved. He kissed her and held her close before telling her.

"Peyton, Brooke is 6 weeks pregnant… I don't know what to do I thought we used protection. She told me she was on the patch. Peyton, I'm so sorry. Please say something." Lucas said as he dropped the bomb that could quite possibly break them up.

"I already knew Luke. She texted me and told me this morning. I chose not to believe it but I guess it's true. You're gonna be a dad and there is nothing I can do to stop it. Luke I am still gonna love you. I'm gonna stay, we'll get through this together." Peyton replied and she kissed him long, hard and passionately, making it seem like she never wanted to let him go.

"I love you too Peyton." Lucas replied

"I'm gonna take a nap, I'll make some dinner when I wake up." Peyton said

As Peyton walked up the stairs to the bedroom, the only thing going through her head was how much she hated Brooke for ruining everything. Why didn't she say anything when Lucas was still living there? Why wait until he was with her? She wanted to do everything in her power to make sure that Brooke felt the pain she felt. All of a sudden Peyton felt sick to her stomach…


	4. The Call

Peyton went up to the bedroom with a feeling of nausea, she lay in her bed for about ten minutes until the nausea over took her body. She got up and ran to the bathroom. As she knelt over the toilet, Lucas ran up the stairs to make sure that Peyton was okay. Peyton looked up at Lucas with tears in her eyes.

"What am I supposed to think about you and Brooke? It doesn't seem real." Peyton choked out

"Peyton, you don't need to worry, Brooke isn't going to force us to do anything we don't want to do. I will need to be a part of my child's life but it won't affect how I feel about you." Lucas replied.

Peyton leaned back over the toilet and threw up again.

"Maybe you should lay down baby." Lucas suggested

He picked Peyton up in her arms and laid her on the bed. He covered her up with the comforter and went downstairs to make some chicken soup. Suddenly his phone rang; he looked at the caller id. It was his mom.

"Hey mom, how's life at sea with Andy?" Lucas asked his mom

"It's pretty good, how are things with you and Brooke?" Karen asked

"I left Brooke for Peyton but Brooke is 6 weeks pregnant and I don't know what to do." Lucas replied to his mother with his voice cracking.

"Well you need to do what your heart is telling you to do. Are you gonna be a part of her child's life? Are you going to stay with Peyton?" Karen asked him with a serious yet shocked tone to her voice

"Mom, I love Peyton, but I know I need to be there for my kid, I don't want to leave Peyton but I know that I need to help Brooke. I'm going to stay with Peyton and help Brooke at the same time." Lucas answered

"That's a good compromise son, I have to go though, Lily fell and scraped her knee. I love you" Karen replied

"I love you too Mom, give Lily a kiss for me" Lucas answered as he hung up the phone.

As Lucas hung up with his mom, he poured some chicken soup into a bowl for Peyton. Lucas went upstairs to Peyton and gave her the soup.

"Thanks baby, this is so good." Peyton answered.

"You're welcome. How are you feeling?" Lucas asked

"Better, I think I just had an upset stomach, I should be back to normal after this bowl." Peyton answered confidently

Lucas kissed Peyton's forehead and laid beside her and put his hand on his girlfriend's arm. He had a lot of hard decisions to make. His mind was swimming and his heart was feeling a lot of different emotions. What was he going to do? The one thing he knew was that he wasn't leaving Peyton. He made that decision as the smell of her coconut shampoo and conditioner filled his scent. She had fallen asleep. Now was his chance he had to see Brooke. He needed to set things straight. He texted Brooke and waited.

"Meet me at the café in ten minutes!"


	5. The Meeting

As Lucas drove up to the café where his mom used to spend all her time when she wasn't at basketball games. As he drove up he wondered what he was going to say to Brooke, how was she gonna react about Peyton being around their child. He got out of the car when he reached the café. The first thing he did was say hi to his best friend Haley and his godson Jamie.

"Lucas; over here" Brooke called him from a seat near the back of the café.

"Hi." Was all Lucas could say…

"How are you?" Brooke asked?

"I'm fine. So is Peyton." Lucas responded

This conversation didn't seem to be going anywhere. He didn't want to say something that would upset Brooke but he wanted her to know Peyton was going to be a part of HIS child's life.

"Look, we both know why we're here. My, your child, whatever we are going to call it right now, Peyton is my girlfriend now, and she is going to be a part of his or her life." Lucas said abruptly

"No she isn't going to be a part of MY child's life! I don't want her or you near my child. I will not have my child grow up to call her mom. That is going to be me and I am going to be its only mother. If you think that you're going to be a part of this child's life then you're sadly mistaken Lucas. You really hurt me this time and I don't know if I am ever going to be able to trust you again." Brooke answered angrily

"You can't keep me from seeing my child. If I want to be a part of their life then that is my choice. You can fight me but I will take you to court and you will not have sole custody because I want my child to know his father." Lucas yelled

"Watch me! This is my decision and this is my child! End of conversation. I have to go! Goodbye!" Brooke yelled

"Whatever! BYE!" Lucas yelled back at Brooke

That conversation had not gone the way that Lucas had hoped it would. He wanted to be a part of his child's life and if Brooke wasn't going to let him near the baby then he would have to fight for his rights. He decided that he was going to go home to Peyton but that he couldn't tell her about his meeting with Brooke. When he got home he went up to the room but Peyton was nowhere to be seen.

"She must be in the bathroom" he thought

He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Give me a sec babe. I have a surprise for you." Peyton answered through the door.

Lucas sat on the bed, he was nervous. What kind of surprise did Peyton have for him? Suddenly the door opened and Peyton stepped out in…..


	6. The Surprise

As Peyton opened the bathroom, she stepped out wearing a red lace lingerie set, her hair curled and red lipstick. She looked hot, and Lucas was beginning to get turned on. She walked over to him very sultry like and kissed him like she hadn't seen him in forever. She kissed down his neck and lifted his shirt off. She kissed his chest and her hands slowly undid his pants. She could feel him getting harder by the second.

"What are you planning to do to me?" Lucas asked as Peyton removed his boxers.

He watched carefully as Peyton played with his shaft and licked the top of his throbbing penis.

"I've had this planned for a long time." Peyton replied as she put his length in her mouth.

As her head bobbed up and down Lucas moaned with pleasure. She was so hot and good at this that he enjoyed every second of it. While she was doing her thing Lucas unhinged her bra and pulled off her panties. He pulled her up on to the bed.

"My turn" he said

As he ventured down Peyton could feel herself getting wetter by the minute. He cupped her pussy and started to eat her out.

"Oh god Luke that feels so good!" Peyton moaned

When he was finished they switch positions, Lucas lay on the bed and Peyton climbed on top of him. As she felt him go in, she started moving her hips from left to right then bouncing up and down. Lucas loved this feeling. He then turned her on her back and as she reached her climax, he did too. They both screamed with pleasure and Lucas pulled out of Peyton and laid beside her. Peyton rested her head on Lucas and everything felt right. She did what she planned on doing.

As they were falling asleep, Lucas told Peyton he went to see Brooke. He couldn't read her expression, there were so many rolled into one.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Peyton asked clearly upset indicating that their moment was over.

"I'm sorry, you looked so hot, I needed you today." Lucas replied clearly seeing that what he did was wrong.

"That was the wrong thing to say Lucas." Peyton responded clearly broken up that he didn't tell her in the first place.

Peyton got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower, and then sleeping in the spare room." Peyton told Lucas through tears.

Peyton thought everything was done with Brooke and Lucas when obviously it wasn't. What was she going to do? Her emotions got the best of her. Her surprise was ruined…


End file.
